The present invention relates generally to the field of computerized test item generation, and more particularly to automatically generating distractors for text-based multiple-choice test items.
A multiple-choice test is a form of assessment in which respondents are asked to select the best possible answer or answers out of the choices from a list. Among the possible choices are, typically, the correct answer and a number of incorrect answers, called distractors.
Question Answering (QA) is a computer science discipline within the fields of information retrieval and natural language processing which is concerned with building systems that automatically answer questions posed in a natural language. In response to a question, or query, a typical QA system may return a list of answers, ranked by degree of confidence in the correctness of each answer.